The present invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound or, more particularly, to a class of novel organosilicon compounds containing fluorine atoms neither known in the prior art nor described in any literatures. The organosilicon compounds of the invention have high compatibility or miscibility with various kinds of fluorine-containing rubbers and plastic resins to serve as a crosslinking agent or adhesion aid.
Various kinds of fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds are known in the organosilicon chemistry including, for example, fluorine-containing alkoxysilanes such as 2,2,2-tri-fluoroethoxy-containing silanes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,859 and useful as an additive in fire-extinguishing agents, lubricants and the like. The organic groups other than the 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy group bonded to the silicon atom of the silane compound, however, are limited to aliphatic saturated hydrogen groups or alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl and isopropyl groups.